


It Was Tremendous

by Awesomepie3221



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, this is super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything in Amy and Jake's life was awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Tremendous

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story is kinda different from what I normally write but, I mean, I just /had/ to write something after I finished watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Since this was written in between season two and three, season three has no influence on this fic at all.

Their relationship wasn’t too hard, now that he looks back on it. Of course they had a very rocky start, they didn’t start dating until a year after Jake’s confession which kind of sucked. But other than that, they had very few fights (which was surprising considering how competitive both of them are) and none of the fights got bad enough where they broke up. They never took a break either, which was good. Means that they never went through a “Ross and Rachel” break. (Not that Jake would cheat on Amy, he wasn’t that much of an asshole). 

Their first official date (Not the one that Jake won, that doesn’t count, or the fake date they had to do for an undercover mission) was amazing. It was simple, obviously, just a nice walk in the park followed by a fancy dinner (Amy insisted on paying for half of the meal and Jake wasn’t about to say no to Amy).

It was followed by cheers in the office the next day (it mostly Charles that cheered though. Terry only thought it was cute, the caption only smirked, Gina made some comment about how it won’t work well, and Hitchcock got jealous because Jake was being “taken away” from him even more.)

It took them a year of dating before they got married and that day was the second best day of Jake’s life. To see Amy walking down that aisle in the beautiful white dress just flowing behind her… he got so happy he cried. The rest of the day was absolutely wonderful. Everything went perfectly. Jake had even managed to convince Amy to let Terry’s twins be in the wedding. It was a bit hard considering Amy wanted everything to be perfect, but once she saw the twins in the cutest little dresses she couldn’t say no anymore. 

The second best day of Jake’s life was the birth of his daughter. Sure, at first it was absolutely traumatizing with all the screaming and pain and being yelled at, but once he got to hold the baby girl in his arms everything just slipped away. She was absolutely beautiful, with the cutest lips and, even though she was just born, Jake could see she had Amy’s eyes.

Their child was even more beautiful as she got older. She had the softest light brown with the cutest button lips, but her personality was even better. She was always willing to race with Jake, made the best grades (that feature was definitely from Amy), and adored their job. She was always telling them about how when she was older she was going to be a detective too and both of them encouraged her maybe a bit too much. 

But, even though they loved their little girl very much, when she was nine, they decided to have another child. This birth was only a little less traumatizing than the last one. This time Amy gave birth to a baby boy, with blonde hair and dimples that were all too noticeable. 

He grew up to be more like Jake than Amy. He was a butt to his older sister, but luckily she always knew how to defend herself (she could have easily killed him if she wanted to, she was a black belt in karate by the time she was twelve and him three). Although their son used more of his comedic abilities (like Jake) to get by, instead of his brain, he did well in life. He was walking by the time he was one and was talking very well by the time he was only two. As he started to grow into his face, it was obvious he looked a lot like Jake. In fact, if you had asked a stranger, they probably wouldn’t have guessed that he was Amy’s son at all. He, surprisingly, grew up to be a famous comedian while their daughter grew up (not so surprisingly) to be an amazing detective just like her parents. 

Everything in Jake and Amy’s life went well. All they had was the rocky start but after that…. Everything was fine. It was more than fine, actually, it was tremendous.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is officialbillhader


End file.
